Sarp Redbeard
| sex = Male | age = | alignment2e = Neutral good (tending to chaotic neutral) | refs2e = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | rules = 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 3.5th }} Sarp Redbeard was a Chondathan man and the lord of the city of Wheloon in Cormyr in the mid-14th century DR. Personality Sarp Redbeard was famously the most headstrong of the local lords of Cormyr. However, he'd mellowed somewhat by 1374 DR. Activities Sarp Redbeard was the Lord of Wheloon from before 1357 DR until after 1374 DR. He ruled in the name of King Azoun IV. However, he often disagreed with the policies of the royal court of Cormyr, usually refusing to support them if they did not benefit Wheloon. He acted virtually independently of the crown. But he never tried to cause dissension against the crown, and the other lords understood his single-minded dedication to Wheloon. They just outvoted him when they had to, but Redbeard did not vote against others unless the matter concerned Wheloon. By 1374 DR, Redbeard had softened his stance and demonstrated his loyalty to the crown, and showed unwavering support in trade and military matters. He still focused on the good of Wheloon. In addition to Wheloon, Redbeard also represented to the crown other neighboring communities, such as the villages of Hultail (too small to have its own lord), and Thunderstone, as well as he could from a distance. Redbeard kept poor records of the number of people living in Wheloon and other lands he governed, and as a result, the taxes he paid to the crown fluctuated. Again, Redbeard did not skim money for his own purposes, he was simply a poor bookkeeper. This made him a regular annoyance to Baron Thomdor, who oversaw tax collections, but Thomdor trusted Redbeard's honorable intentions. Still, Redbeard was generally negligent on taxation, and he tended to ignore the contribution of smugglers to the local economy. Despite this, Redbeard was also the owner of Redbeard Rental Storage and Shipping, a warehouse facility in Wheloon. It was a high quality facility and a wisely invested and operated business. Relationships Redbeard's independent attitudes, disagreements with court policies, and Wheloon-focused voting won him few allies in court, and he was not well liked there. Redbeard also sometimes disagreed with Constal Maximanus Tholl, captain of the local Purple Dragons contingent, over what was best for Wheloon. Tholl opposed Redbeard for his negligent taxation and lenience on smuggling, but he usually conceded with little complaint. But he was popular and well-liked by his people, who felt he kept the Purple Dragons from meddling in their affairs too much. The Whelunians respected his focus on them and their city. Redbeard also often sided with the many farmers who dwelled in his domain, so he was popular among them as well. Elaerue Estspirit, the Herald for Wheloon, served as Redbeard's assistant, clerk, and record-keeper. She held the position by 1357 DR, and still held it by 1367 DR. Redbeard had an agreement with Anthara Shalymarr, proprietress of the Scarlet Sheath, that patrons would not be held responsible for things said while in her tavern. This served as a useful outlet for locals to vent their feelings and for illicit dealings. Bases Lord Sarp Redbeard dwelled in Oldstone Hall, the grandest manor house in Wheloon. It was surrounded by a paddock that also belonged to him, and sat in the center of town. He owned the Redbeard Rental Storage and Shipping warehouse facility in Wheloon, on the west bank of the Wyvernflow. History Sarp Redbeard known for being headstrong while still a youth, and he remained the same into adulthood. He was lord of Wheloon by 1357 DR. By this time, he'd already made his reputation for being headstrong and independent, and disagreed with crown policy on several issues, while also earning his popularity. During the Time of Troubles in the Year of Shadows, 1358 DR, Kelemvor, Midnight, and Adon visited Wheloon as they passed through Cormyr, but Cyric's Zhentilar agents framed Kelemvor for the robbery and murder of a local merchant. Cyric's agent testified to Lord Redbeard that they had seen him leave the house with a bloody sword. The Wheloon Watch detained the group until Redbeard arrived, with its captain expecting that the lord would pronounce swift execution as there was little doubt. The group fled on stolen horses as Redbeard arrived to order the Watch and the Purple Dragons to pursue, but they made a successful getaway. In the 1360s, Lord Redbeard was petitioned by the people of Thunderstone to reprimand Oversword Faril Laheralson, commander of the Purple Dragons stationed there, over the behavior of his troops. Redbeard spoke to Laheralson about the Purple Dragons's poor conduct, but was unable to push forward, as the oversword had the favor of King Azoun IV. Following a number of hot-tempered interviews with Redbeard and some War Wizards, Shanna Northgate apparently retired from a life as a fence and smuggler, prior to 1369 DR. Redbeard also reprimanded Roond Asmyrk, proprietor of the Silvery Sembian Snail, over drunken parties spilling into neighboring areas and farmlands. Sarp Redbeard was an aging man by 1374 DR, but still governing Wheloon. He'd softened his ways by this time, and demonstrated his loyalty to the Cormyrean crown, thanks to his unwavering support in trade and military matters. However, his main focus was still on the good of Wheloon. In around Ches of 1374 DR, the priestess Naedaenya Arthas met with Sarp Redbeard to request the construction of a temple of Mystra in Wheloon. She persuaded him that it would open a market for magical items, spell components, and lore, and boost the city's economy. She also paid hefty bribes to Redbeard. He approved construction, and granted the priests tax breaks. He told Whelunians it would bring in more people and trade, and make Wheloon important. When, on the 6th of Eleint, adventurers in the service of Mystra discovered Sharran cultists operating in the temple instead, the Purple Dragons investigated the matter. Constal Maximanus Tholl brought the adventurers to an audience with Lord Redbeard, who requested they continue their investigations and follow the cultists into the Vast Swamp. Redbeard, Tholl, and the Purple Dragons remained in Wheloon to guard the city and the temple. References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Chondathans Category:Lords Category:Fighters Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Oldstone Hall Category:Inhabitants of Wheloon Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment